Many mechanical assemblies such as internal combustion or steam engines and cutting or stamping machines convert a relating motion into a reciprocating motion or a reciprocating motion into a rotating motion. Although cranks and crankshafts are ideal in these large assemblies they become cumbersome and inconvenient when applied to any small hand-held devices especially a mascara applicator. Therefore, there is a need for a compact, lightweight mechanism to achieve the converting a rotating motion into a reciprocating motion for use in small hand-held devices.